


Friends and Family

by TwinVax



Series: Reunited [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemy, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza and Nott talk about her friends, especially Caleb, and if they were adopting them as family.





	Friends and Family

Caleb was a little odd around Yeza, making a point to assure him that he had no romantic interest in Veth at all, but otherwise was quite a nice human. A nice human who Yeza thought was a good friend for his wife, and wasn’t that nice, that she had actual friends now? He could see they all cared so much about her, that it was different from when they were kids and everyone only let her be around to make fun of her. 

So Yeza spends a lot of time with Caleb in the library/lab, working around the wizard and also occasionally helping him or getting help from him in his own projects. Sometimes talk of Veth, and see the look in his eye when he spoke of the things she had done while away. It was nearly the same look that Veth had when she spoke of Caleb, though her look was more similar to the one she held when speaking of Luc, and his safety and where he was. 

They get a private moment in the lab, while Caleb is in his room calling for Frumpkin to return, for Yeza to bring up the topic, “So, we’ve adopted Caleb at some point, have we, right?” he asked, only slightly unsure and more then a bit confused by the concept. Fairly sure that the man was older then them by at least six years. 

Veth looked up at him, smiling slightly from where she held her hands over a beaker full of things fizzing almost dangerously, “Babe, I’ve adopted all the Mighty Nein already. Well, almost all of them, Fjord, Caduceus and Yasha are still iffy.” she shrugged, sticking a cork quickly into the beaker, wiping her hand on the coat she wore during the alchemy, “They see me more as their sister though, so I’m fine with that. I’m happy with being Caleb’s sister. He’s a nicer brother then my real ones, you know.” 

Yeza nodded, knowing almost intimately from the many interactions he’s had with her brothers, “Alright. I definitely agree with you. I wanted more kids anyway.” he said, only half joking. 

Veth laughed, coming over to pull him into a hug, kissing his cheek as they both looked towards the door as Caleb came back in, cat on his shoulder. He went to read a book in a comfortable library chair, and they went back to their alchemy, talking quietly to each other as the cat wound around their feet. 


End file.
